exceptionalitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Exceptionalities-Gifted and Talented
Aruni Pehl-DeSilva Gifted and Talented Main characteristics of the exceptionality '(Wellisch, M., & Brown, J. (2013). * Highly motivated * Unusual concentrated curiosity * Dramatic communication abilities * Aptitude to problem solving * Exceptional retention and recall * Inquiry * Swift comprehension or awareness * Uses logic and deduction * High creativity or vision * Talent for expressing and picking up wit * Extraordinary compassion * Capacity to read effortlessly before school age '''Causes of the exceptionality '(Hallahan, Kauffman, & Pullen, 2012). * Influenced by heredity * Genetic influences ** Neurological function ** Nutrition * Community factors ** Influenced by family members ** Influenced by peer groups ** Influenced by the school environment ** Influence by the community one lives in 'Identification process for the exceptionality ('National Society for the Gifted & Talented, 2014). Currently, there is no nation or state wide identification and classification system. The best identification occurs in schools following school district rules and recommendations. * Consideration of aptitude vs. attainment * By examining student’s exams vs. Scores * Uniform Testing procedure * Aptitude * Intelligence Tests ** Stanford-Binet Intelligence Scale (Davis, 2006). ** Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children (Davis, 2006). ** Group Intelligence Tests (Davis, 2006). * Attainment * Recommendation from any of the following: ** Teacher ** Parents ** Self ** Peers 'Learning characteristics of students with this exceptionality ('Learning Characteristics of Gifted Children, 2014). * Strong control of inspection; sense of what is important. * High oral skills * Interrogative standpoint, intellectual curiosity; often has an unlimited amount of innate inspiration or is a self-starter * Ability to think in the abstract, conceptualization, ability to pull ideas and data together; gains pleasure in academic activity * Awareness in cause-effect relations, capacity to see associations * Reads vigorously * Astronomical amount of commitment to job * Shares rare curiosities * Fascinated in all at once * Gambles on possibilities * Defines experiences from strange view points * Has powerful oral wit * Gets uninterested in things effortlessly * Conspicuous fantasies * Gets caught in multifaceted deliberations * Not constricted by sex-role typecast activities * Meditative–self-critical–self checking * Imagination and ingenuity, watching for novel methods of performing things. Curiosity in making, free-association, or open-ended idea * Usually performs like an elder child * Disobliging about undertaking repetitive learning errands * Frequently takes management parts in group activities * Devotes time seeing prior to contributing in activity * Says intricate stories about individual experiences * States interest and wisdom about world tribulations * Voices ethical apprehensions about others * Successfully solves interpersonal glitches * Obstinate about all * Uses widespread features in illustrations and explanations * Pays slight consideration to particulars of living * Daydreams easily * Absorbs resourcefully, grasping concepts with one or two examples '''Accommodations that can be used in the classroom for the exceptionality. '''Accommodating the gifted and talented students can be achieved via two methods: acceleration and enrichment (Hallahan, Kauffman, & Pullen, 2012). Other accommodations include: * Place in groups ** Place gifted students with other gifted students or higher-level learners. ** Don’t group gifted students with lower-level students for remediation purposes. * Program of Study ** Inspire students to discover ideas in depth and urge self-regulating lessons or inquiries. ** Use instructions based on themes to join learning throughout the curriculum. ** Hearten artistic demonstration and thinking by letting students to select how to move towards a problem or task. ** Enlarge students’ chances for unrestricted reading. ** Request students to discover dissimilar points of view on a theme of study and equate the two. ** Deliver learning hubs where students are in responsible of their learning. ** Think with gifted children on what kind of assignments they would like to investigate to lengthen what they’re learning in the classroom. ** Decide where students’ welfare lie and exploit on their keenness. ** Abstain from having them finish more work in the same manner. Use differentiated curriculum to retain high levels of curiosity. ** Evade drill and repetitive deeds. ** Inquire students’ advanced level queries that need students to look into reasons, practices, and proofs to draw an inference or create connections to other parts of learning. ** Whenever conceivable, compress curriculum to let gifted students to transfer more swiftly through the material. ** Inspire students to make changes-use a mutual task or item in an altered way * Environment (Cox, 2004). ** Make a room atmosphere that inspires creativity and finding through the use of stimulating nonfiction and reference resources. ** Permit accommodating seating plans. ** Urges students to become concerned in school clubs and supplementary occasions that aid and expand their learning experiences. ** Provide reading resources on a varied variation of subjects and levels. ** Make an atmosphere where thoughts are taken without being gauged and criticized; where risk-taking is cheered. ** Deliver a knowledge-rich environment that comprises a variety of assets, media, jobs, and approaches of teaching. '''Modifications that can be used in the classroom for the exceptionality. * All work required should be adjusted * Format spacing and font on all material * Different ways of replying should be considered and supplied * Different ways of grading should be utilized * Exams should be diversified * Different objectives should be used for particular students Least restrictive environment (LRE) for students with this exceptionality For the gifted and talented students, the regular classroom can be a very restrictive environment (Hershey, 2010). According to Hershey (2010), in the regular classroom, the gifted student will not want to standout, hence will keep behind in their work. An environment where the student will be challenged in content in keeping with their abilities and an environment where they can interact with their peers would be the most beneficial and least restrictive environments for the gifted and talented student (Hershey, 2010). Assistive technology resources that may enhance learning for students with the exceptionality ' Through the use of computer technology, differentiation of curriculum is possible. Taking online college level courses known as MOOCs with edX, and following experts in any field of study using twitter are examples of the possibilities with the use of cutting-edge computer technology '('''Doud, n.d.). Other possibilities include use of blogs, YouTube, eBooks, games, and simulations. '''Link to professional organizations for additional information about the exceptionality www.nsgt.org (national society for the gifted and talented) www.nagc.org (national association for gifted children) www.davidsongifted.org (Davidson institute for talent development) Prevalence Currently, in the United States, three to five percent of the student population is considered gifted and talented (Hallahan, Kauffman, & Pullen, 2012). 'References ' Cox, K. (2004). General Accommodations for Gifted Students in the Regular Classroom''. Retrieved from'' http://www.grandviewlibrary.org/CurriculumAdaptations/General_Gifted.pdf Davis, G. A. (2006). Gifted Children and Gifted Education. Scottsdale, AZ: Great Potential Press, Inc. Doud, F. (n.d.). Integrating Technology in to the Classroom Curriculum. Retrieved from http://classroomtechintegration.weebly.com/index.html Hallahan, D. P., Kauffman, J. M., & Pullen, P. C. (2012). Exceptional Learners: An Introduction to Special Education (12th ed.). Retrieved from The University of Phoenix eBook Collection database. Hershey, M. (2010). The Least Restrictive Environment for the Gifted and Talented Student. Retrieved from http://www.tandfonline.com/doi/pdf/10.1080/02783198109552583#.U_wDwGMsDws Learning Characteristics of Gifted Children. (2014). Retrieved from http://www.giftedpage.org/learning-characteristics-of-gifted-children/ National Society for the Gifted & Talented. (2014). Retrieved from http://www.nsgt.org/giftedness-defined/ Wellisch, M., & Brown, J. (2013). Many Faces of a Gifted Personality: Characteristics along a Complex Gifted Spectrum. Talent Develop __FORCETOC__